1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twist-correcting clamp device for wire rope isolator capable of simplifying the installation of an apparatus on a platform using such a wire rope isolator by correcting for twisting of retaining bars of the wire rope isolator.
2. Background of the Invention
A wire rope isolator is generally installed between a platform and an apparatus for minimizing vibration and impact generated when the apparatus is installed on the platform.
Especially, in installing a weighty object, it is much effective to use a wire rope isolator.
The conventional wire rope isolator includes a buffer formed by a wire rope usually in a coil shape and a pair of retaining bars respectively connected to the upper and lower portions of the buffer.
The methods for installing the wire rope isolator between a platform and an apparatus include; fixing the isolator onto the platform and installing the apparatus, or fixing the isolator to the apparatus and installing the apparatus onto the platform, and the like. In any case of the cases described above, when one of the retaining bars of the wire rope isolator is fixed to the platform or the apparatus, the other retaining bar may become twisted due to the deforming of the generally coil-shaped wire rope buffer therebetween.
In case the wire rope isolator is twisted, it is difficult to mount an unfixed retaining bar and an apparatus onto a platform. Accordingly, in case a twisted wire rope isolator is installed between a platform and an apparatus, the isolator cannot perform fully as well as there are a great deal of difficulties in installing a wire rope isolator between a platform and an apparatus.